Certain approaches for removing spark plugs have been provided. However, spark plugs have changed over time and spark plug removal technology currently is inadequate for conventional spark plugs.
As background, the following literature is mentioned in chronological order:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,088 issued May 13, 1980 to Hansen for “Spark plug boot puller.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,697 issued Jan. 17, 1984 to Simmons for “Spark plug boot remover.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,408 issued Oct. 19, 1993 to Wright for “Extraction tool.”
U.S. Pat. No. D506,907 S issued Jul. 5, 2005 to Olivarez for “Grounding tool with locking mechanism for removing spark plug boot.”
U.S. Pat. No. 7,243,419 issued Jul. 17, 2007 to Cheng for “Spark plug boot removal tool.”